It is well known to attach individual storage cabinets together at the side walls thereof to provide a rigid overall system structure. Typically this is accomplished by bringing the side walls of adjacent cabinets into abutting relationship and then inserting screws or possibly other threaded fasteners through and/or into the abutting side walls.
This prior art approach can present an unsightly appearance unless molding, facing strips or the like are applied to the cabinets so that the line of cabinet juncture is covered.
Thin-walled cabinets present their own special difficulties since the two abutting thin cabinet side walls, when viewed from the front of the cabinet, present a rather insubstantial appearance and provide the perception that the cabinet system are not sturdy or strong.
In addition, employing screws to provide the interconnection between the cabinet side walls takes time and effort. Where installation is performed by professionals, this results in added project costs. Thin side walls make the screws somewhat ineffectual since they can pull out of the wall relatively readily.
With regard to the face plates, laminates, etc. employed at the front of the cabinets at the location of the abutting cabinet side walls, these components are normally permanently installed and are not readily removable or replacable to provide a different cabinet system appearance if desired.